LaySG1 Equipment
* Reference in PDF form = Requisitioning Equipment = An SG team member can requisition a bundle of standard equipment (a "mandatory" bundle for away missions given by the SGC) and a bundle of specialized equipment. The bundles can be chosen from a list here. In addition, each member of an SG team can requisition a number of "picks" equal to their Command + Bureaucracy for each particular mission. Each weapon or piece of equipment costs a number of picks based on their availability and cost. If the team member wants to request an item beyond their given supply of picks, they can roll Command + Bureaucracy versus a Difficulty equal to the pick cost of the item wanted. Purchasing Focus dice in a piece of equipment reduces the picks cost by the Miracle's dice pool. = Weapons and Equipment = Weapons and all equipment with special game effects can be built as Focus items to provide extra dice. Access to some equipment is limited by your chosen permission. Here are some examples, feel free to build your own. Weapons Tau'ri/Earth Weapons Beretta M9, 1 Pick, (Width)KS damage, Range increment 25 ft The standard sidearm of the US Military, the M9 9mm pistol replaced the M1911A1 pistol in the 80s and 90s. This is the sidearm carried by most of the military in the SGC, with a few notable exceptions (John Sheppard carries a M1911A1). Most automatic handguns will have the same stats as this weapon. The M9 has a 15 round magazine, but other pistols will vary in ammunition size (the M1911 has a 7 round magazine). * Cost per Die: 1 * Qualities: Attack (2) * Attacks Capacity: Range (special) * Attacks Extras: None * Flaws: Focus (-2, See Below), Obvious (-1) * Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Accessible (-1), Operational Skill: Ranged Weapons (Pistols) (0) Reference: Stargate SG-1 Fabrique Nationale P-90, 5 Picks, (Width)KS damage, Range increment 30 ft, Penetration 1, Spray 2 A combat submachinegun with a bullpup design capable of a high rate of fire, the FN-P90 is often the default choice for human soldiers. A single magazine holds 50 armor piercing rounds. This weapon adds +2 Spray Dice. When used in suppressive fire, only 25 round are emptied rather than the whole magazine. * Cost per Die: 2 * Qualities: Attack (+2) * Attacks Capacity: Range (special) * Attacks Extras: Spray (+2), Penetration (+1) * Flaws: Focus (-2, See Below), Obvious (-1) * Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Accessible (-1), Operational Skill: Ranged Weapons (SMGs) (0) Reference: Stargate SG-1 Heckler and Koch MP5A3, 4 Picks, (Width+1)KS damage, Range increment 30 ft, Spray 2 Standard equipment for most SG teams, the MP5 is a Submachine Gun that fires 9mm NATO rounds. Not as powerful as the P-90 but still a highly effective weapon. A standard magazine holds 25 rounds. This weapon adds +2 Spray Dice. * Cost per Die: 2 * Qualities: Attack+1 (+3) * Capacity: Range (special) * Extras: Spray (+2) * Flaws: Focus (-2, See Below), Obvious (-1) * Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Accessible (-1), Operational Skill: Ranged Weapons (SMGs) (0) Reference: Stargate SG-1 M4 Carbine, 4 Picks, (Width+2)KS damage, Range increment 125 ft, Spray 2 Smaller and lighter than the M16A1, the M4 Carbine is often used by airmen and military in the SGC when a weapon stronger than a submachinegun is warranted. The M4 Carbine carries 30 rounds in a magazine. This weapon adds +2 Spray dice (Burst Fire) and only expends 3 rounds of ammunition when using the Spray dice. Use the same stats for the M16A4 (standard rifle of the Marines). * Cost per Die: 3 * Qualities: Attack+2 (+4) * Capacity: Range (special) * Extras: Spray (+2) * Flaws: Focus (-2, See Below), Obvious (-1) * Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Accessible (-1), Operational Skill: Ranged Weapons (SMGs) (0) Reference: Stargate SG-1 Micro 16 Carbine(aka the "Carter Special"), 8 Picks, (Width+2)KS damage, Range increment 50 ft, Spray 3 This custom carbine was used by Samantha Carter on many field missions. It had a shorter carbine barrel, a foregrip, a 100 round drum-fed magazine, and an aftermarket thumbhole butt stock. It also had a reflex scope. This weapon adds +3 Spray dice. * Cost per Die: 4 * Qualities: Attack+2 (+4) * Capacity: Range (special) * Extras: Spray (+3) * Flaws: Focus (-2, See Below), Obvious (-1) * Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Accessible (-1), Operational Skill: Ranged Weapons (SMGs) (0) Reference: Stargate SG-1 M60E3, 6 Picks, (Width+2)KS damage, Range increment 150 ft, Spray 4 Although largely replaced by the FN MAG/M240, the M60 machine gun still sees some use among SG teams. The M60E3 is made of lighter materials than the original M60 and includes a bipod, a vertical foregrip for firing from the hip, and a plastic or metal ammunition feeding box on the left side. The M60E3 has 100 rounds of belt-fed ammunition. Use the same stats for a M-240B (which would probably be the infantry machine gun most used among the US Military). As a Bulky focus, this weapon subtracts 1d from any Dice Pool while carrying it (except for attack rolls made by this weapon). It adds +4 Spray dice, and only expends 25 rounds when used in suppressive fire. * Cost per Die: 4 * Qualities: Attack+2 (4) * Capacity: Range (special) * Extras: Spray (+4) * Flaws: Focus (-3, See Below), Obvious (-1) * Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Accessible (-1), Bulky (-1), Operational Skill: Ranged Weapons (LMGs) (0) Reference: Stargate SG-1 Goa'uld Weapons Ma'Tok (aka Jaffa Energy Staff), 6 picks, (Width+2)KS damage, Range increment 30 ft A powerful, though not very accurate energy weapon carried by nearly all Jaffa warriors. It is powered by a small Naquadah based liquid power cell. There is a short bit of lag between the time when the weapon is activated and the energy "projectile" is actually fired as the weapon's power system charges the emitters. The Sodan carry a smaller and lighter version of this weapon. * Cost per Die: 2 * Qualities: Attack+2 (+4) * Capacity: Range (special) * Extra: Penetration x2 (+2) * Flaws: Focus (-2, See Below), Obvious (-1), Go Last (-1) * Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Accessible (-1), Operational Skill: Ranged Weapons (Goa'uld Energy Weapons) (0) Zat'nik'tel, 5 picks, Special "Zat" damage, Range increment 10 ft A less powerful Goa'uld energy weapon capable of incapacitating most targets with a single hit. A second shot will usually kill an incapacitated target. A third shot DOES NOTHING. * Cost per die: 4 * Qualities: Attack (+2) * Capacity: Range (special) * Extras: Zat Damage (+4) * Flaws: Focus (-2, See Below) * Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Accessible (-1), Operational Skill: Ranged Weapons (Goa'uld Energy Weapons) (0) Ra'kek (also "Tok'Kal") The Goa'uld equivalent of the flash-bang. Superficially resembling a Goa'uld communication sphere, when activated it is capable of disabling anyone within its effective radius. * Cost per die: 4 * Qualities: Attack (+2) * Capacity: Range (special) * Extras: Zat Damage (+4), Radius (+2) * Flaws: Focus (-2, See Below), Obvious (-1), Go Last (-1) * Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Accessible (-1), Operational Skill: Ranged Weapons (Throwing or similar) (0) Tacluchnatagamuntoron (also "Tac"), 8 Picks, (Width+1)KS damage, Range increment 20 ft Also resembling a Goa'uld communication sphere, this device can be remotely operated or track targets based on heat signatures. When used remotely, Coordination + Goa'uld Energy Weapons (or alternatively, Surveillance) can be used. Otherwise, roll the miracle's dice. * Cost per die: 1/2/4 * Qualities: Attack+1 (3) * Capacity: Range (special) * Extras: Penetration x2 (+2) * Flaws: Focus (-2, See Below), Obvious (-1), Go Last (-1) * Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Accessible (-1) Kara'kesh (aka Goa'uld Hand Device) Worn on the hand this device emits a energy beam that causes intense pain and, eventually, death. The preferred method of Goa'uld to torture and/or execute their enemies. * Cost per Die: 2 * Qualities: Attack (+2) * Capacity: "Touch" (<1m) * Extras: Daze (+1), Traumatic (+1) * Flaws: Focus (-1), Fragile (-1) Requires the Other permission Atlantis Weapons Wraith Stunner (Pistol), 5 Picks, (Width+2)S damage, Range increment 30 ft Smaller version of the Wraith stunner rifle, but with the same strength in stunning prey. Wraith pistols are far less cumbersome than the rifles and are often preferred over the rifles. It is not known whether their smaller size delivers a proportionally less effective blast. With the Engulf Extra, a matched pair deals 4S damage to every location, including the head, which knocks out most targets. The Non-physical Extra means that it can only affect biological targets that can be knocked out, but Light Armor is ineffective against it. Heavy Armor gobbles dice normally, and Wraith targets or targets affected by the Wraith enzyme seem to have some amount of resistance to the effect (counts as LAR 1, absorbing all but 1 Stun damage to every location). * Cost per Die: 2 * Qualities: Attack+2 (+4) * Capacity: Range (special) * Extras: Engulf (+2), Non-physical (affects only biological targets and neural activity, +2) * Flaws: Focus (-2, See Below), Obvious (-1), Limited Damage (Stun, -1), Slow (can only be fired every other round, -2) * Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Accessible (-1), Operational Skill: Ranged Weapons (Wraith Energy Weapons) (0) Wraith Stunner (Rifle), 5 Picks, (Width+2)S damage, Range increment 50 ft Two-handed weapon carried by Wraith warriors, which discharge an electrifying blue field of energy that paralyzes a victim. The rifle is illuminated by yellow cells on either side (perhaps to indicate power storage), and its tip is a long and sharp stem which can impale a victim. Like many other Wraith weapons, the rifles are only designed to stun a victim, not kill him or otherwise damage the cells of his body. This allows the Wraith to hunt other beings in a culling and bring them back to a hive ship for the later draining of their life force. Reference With the Engulf Extra, a matched pair deals 4S damage to every location, including the head, which knocks out most targets. The Non-physical Extra means that it can only affect biological targets that can be knocked out, but Light Armor is ineffective against it. Heavy Armor gobbles dice normally, and Wraith targets or targets affected by the Wraith enzyme seem to have some amount of resistance to the effect (counts as LAR 1, absorbing all but 1 Stun damage to every location). * Cost per Die: 2 * Qualities: Attack+2 (+4) * Capacity: Range (special) * Extras: Engulf (+2), Non-physical (affects only biological targets and neural activity, +2) * Flaws: Focus (-2, See Below), Obvious (-1), Limited Damage (Stun, -1), Slow (can only be fired every other round, -2) * Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Accessible (-1), Operational Skill: Ranged Weapons (Wraith Energy Weapons) (0) Particle Magnum The standard sidearm of the Travelers, and the signature weapon of Ronon Dex. It is a directed energy weapon with multiple settings, allowing the user to Stun, Kill, or Incinerate. * Cost per Die: 3 * Qualities: Attack+2 (+4) * Attacks Capacity: Range (special) * Attacks Extras: Multiple Settings (can be set to Stun Damage, Killing Damage, or KS Damage, +2) * Flaws: Focus (-2, See Below), Obvious (-1) * Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Accessible (-1), Operational Skill: Ranged Weapons (Particle Magnum) (0) Equipment Hara'kesh A device almost exclusively used by the Ashrak, the elite Goa'uld assassins, a Harakesh is a short range energy device similar to a Goa'uld ribbon device that can be reprogrammed to perform a variety of tasks (as seen in the episode "In the Line of Duty"). Among these tasks include: * Healing * Sending an electrical charge by touch * Generating an electronic form of brainwashing known as mind fog * Sending a dread neural spike to damage the connection between a symbiote and its host * Generating a forward circular shield to protect the wearer * Set to overload * Used as a cutting torch against obstacles. While the small size makes it the ideal stealth gadget, the main disadvantage of this device is its obvious short range (represented by the Reduced Capacities (Range) flaw). When using this device as a weapon, treat it as a touch-based Attack. When using it as a Defends, treat the power dice as normal Block dice (except that it can Block most projectiles as well as melee attacks). The Useful can be changed to any purpose that the device can handle. Reference * Cost per die: 6/12/24 * Qualities: Attacks Defends Useful * Attacks Capacity: Ranged (reduced) * Attacks Extras: Daze (+1), Traumatic (+1) * Attacks Flaws: Focus (-1, See Below), Fragile (-1), Reduced Capacities (Range, -1) * Defends Capacity: Self * Defends Extras: None * Defends Flaws: Focus (-1, See Below) * Useful Capacity: Ranged (reduced) * Useful Extras: Duration (+2), Variable Effect (+4) * Useful Flaws: Focus (-1, See Below), Fragile (-1), If/Then (must be used for Variable Effect, -1), Reduced Capacities (Range, -1) * Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Delicate (-1), Secret (+1) Requires the Other permission Goa'uld Shield Device An energy-field defensive device that blocks or repels both energy weapons and high-kinetic projectiles. While active, the defender cannot make attacks though they may take other actions. * Cost per Die: 5 * Qualities: Defends+2 (+4) * Defends Capacity: Self * Defends Extras: Interference (+3), Endless (+3) * Defends Flaws: Focus (-1), If/Then: Low velocity kinetic projectiles are not blocked (-1), Obvious (-1), Cannot Attack (-2) Requires the Other permission Goa'uld Healing Device This device can heal most wounds though the damage may take time to fully heal. Requires the Other Permission to use. * Useful (Goa'uld Healing Device) Cost Per Die: 1/2/4 * Useful (Goa'uld Healing Device) Capacity: Touch * Useful (Goa'uld Healing Device) Extras: Engulf (+2) * Useful (Goa'uld Healing Device) Flaws: Focus (-1), Touch range (-2) Requires the Other permission Medic Kit, 2 picks All SGC units are provided with a Medic Kit to aid in the treatment of common injuries and diseases including bandages, conventional pharmaceuticals and antibiotics, as well as a two week supply of Refined Tretonin (see below). * Cost per Die: 1 * Qualities: Useful (Heals) (+2) * Useful Capacity: Touch * Useful Flaws: Focus (-1), Operational Skill: First Aid (or similar) (0) Refined Tretonin (Equipment) When making a healing test, a character has the option of taking a Tretonin injection. Doing so will temporarily grant them the Refined Tretonin Power for the purposes of resisting a single Disease or Poison or for a single healing test. Regardless of the outcome of the test, the character must roll 4d. If they make a set equal to or higher than their base will, their own immune system permanently ceases to function and they will be required to purchase at least 2d in the Refined Tretonin power before the start of the next adventure. Or I guess they can just die if you don't like the character. =Miscellaneous Items= G.D.O Standard issue to all active-mission SGC personnel, the 'G'arage 'D'oor 'O'pener (no, really) transmits and receives encrypted signals through the Stargate. It is used to transmit the "Iris code" which SGC operations uses to authenticate incoming travelers and deactivate the Iris when needed. Besides the Iris Deactivation Code (IDC), the unit is capable of sending status codes (such as "Coming in Hot", "Under duress/coercion", etc) allowing incoming teams to silently and quickly relay important information without need for voice communication. The G.D.O. can also receive information back from the SGC, including Iris status, and other status codes (such as no Entry Warnings for "Base in Lock-down", "Under Quarantine", etc.) which may be sent automatically in emergency situations. Note: The G.D.O. does not directly control the Iris, which must be done manually by SGC personnel.